The present invention concerns improvements in emissions control, especially in the control of NOx under lean conditions.
The problems of controlling regulated emissions from internal combustion engines are well known. A particular difficult), is the reduction of NOx to in the case of xe2x80x9clean-burnxe2x80x9d motors of various types, because there is generally an excess of oxygen in the exhaust gases, making reduction reactions more difficult. There are commercial and environmental pressures encouraging lean-burn engines, because of their fuel economy. At the same time, however, there are technical pressures such as the difficulty in reduction of NOx already mentioned and the generally cooler exhaust gases caused by excess air in turn making it more difficult to reach temperatures over a catalytic convertor at which adequate conversion takes place.
The best-known approach for NOx conversion for lean-burn engines is applied commercially by the inclusion in the catalyst of a NOx storage component such as Ba, Ca etc, which operates to store NOx during lean operation. The NOx storage component releases absorbed NOx when the oxygen content of the exhaust gas is lowered. For example, EP 560991 describes such a system; lowering of the oxygen content of the exhaust gases is achieved by making the exhaust gases rich or stoichiometric by controlling the airfuel ratio. Various techniques are available to achieve this, primarily involving designing the engine management system to provide rich xe2x80x9cspikesxe2x80x9d or excursions during normal lean running. It is our belief that all known practical examples of lean-burn engines incorporating such NOx storage concepts utilise either deliberate engine management strategies which provide xcexxe2x89xa61 excursions according to a predetermined assessment of the approach of saturation of the NOx storage component, or utilise the natural fluctuation of xcex less than 1 upon acceleration or some other part of the engine operating cycle.
In addition to the aforesaid EP 560991, other proposals to treat the exhaust gases from gasoline motors which operate at least predominately in the lean burn region, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,983 (Toyota) which uses a catalyst incorporating a NOx storage component in combination with an alumina support incorporating lithium to treat sulphur oxides and sulphates. Toyota""s EP 664147 describes a triple component catalyst arranged in series. Toyota""s EP 716876 discloses a layered catalyst, the first layer containing NOx-occluding material and palladium and the second layer incorporated platinum and palladium. Another layered catalyst construction is shown in WO 95/00235, although this appears to be most relevant for motors operating near stoichiometry. This latter layered catalyst has palladium in both layers, and may have BaO (a NOx storage component) in the first (innermost) layer, together with ceria zirconia, La2O3 etc.
We have developed a fundamentally different method of reducing NOx in lean-burn engines, which offers much improved flexibility to engine and car designers and primarily relies upon catalyst design in combination with the chemistry of the exhaust gases.
During lean operation, engines (either homogeneous or stratified combustion designs) produce exhaust gases containing variable quantities of oxygen, nitrogen oxides, carbon monoxide and a variety of hydrocarbon species. At the stoichiometric point (xcex=1) the reducing species and the oxidising species are in chemical balance. We believe, although we do not wish to be limited in any way by such belief, that at least in such lean burn engines as the modem generation of gasoline direct injection engines, there are microvariations in exhaust gas composition even under constant running conditions, that permit the present novel catalytic convertors to reduce NOx even under lean conditions.
The present invention provides a catalytic convertor for a lean-burn engine comprising a catalyst component capable of storing NOx, characterised in that a further catalyst component is included which exhibits greater selectivity for catalysing the reaction between NOx and/or nitrate with hydrocarbons and/or CO than catalysing the reaction between hydrocarbons and/or CO with oxygen.
It is also believed to be a feature of the present invention that the stored NOx, herein described as xe2x80x9cnitratexe2x80x9d (although other nitrogen oxide species may also be present on the surfaces of the catalyst components) preferentially reacts with gaseous hydrocarbon and/or CO. Desirably, the catalyst components are designed to be deficient in oxygen and/or oxidising species compared to the exhaust gas, under normal running conditions.
NOx storage components suitable for use in the present invention include one or more alkali metal or alkaline earth metal compounds.
The present invention makes it possible to operate lean-burn engines of various types, especially direct-injection gasoline engines, constantly in the lean mode. This offers considerable promise in improved fuel consumption and may offer improvements in driveability. Additionally, the fundamentally different approach, relying on a catalyst designed to have the specified selectivity rather than on the storage of NOx, offers the skilled person greater opportunities for catalyst formulation than is the case with a conventional NOx storage catalyst. It will be readily appreciated that a catalyst that depends upon NOx storage will become saturated and will require periodic regeneration. In the present invention, for reasons that are not yet fully understood, NOx does not saturate the catalyst, although there may be, on the molecular level, storage of NOx as nitrate on the surface of certain of the catalyst components.
In accordance with the present invention. the catalyst is designed and formulated to achieve the desired selectivity. It is believed that following the teaching of the present invention regarding the desirability of such selectivity, the skilled person can achieve such selectivity in a number of ways. A suitable catalyst is a supported catalyst with a platinum group metal and a NOx storage component together effective to catalyze the oxidation of NO to NO2 and/or NO3 in one layer and a second layer containing a platinum group metal effective to reduce NO to N2. Preferably, the catalyst comprises a first layer comprising platinum and barium or calcium carried on a high surface area alumina-containing support. Preferably, the second layer of the catalyst comprises rhodium and cerium carried on a high surface area support which does not contain alumina. More preferably, there is no significant quantity of rhodium in the first layer, and no significant quantity of platinum or NOx storage component in the second layer.
A modification of the above-described catalyst includes one or more interlayers of porous material between the first and second layers. It is believed that such further layer(s) may assist the separation of the catalytic functions of the two layers, and improvements in results after aging experiments have been observed. Thus, after deposition of the first layer, and impregnation with the first platinum group metal, a further layer of porous washcoat, desirably an alumina-ceria-zirconia mix, is deposited. This is preferably impregnated with a NOx storage component or precursor, especially a suitable barium salt, and fired under conditions and for a time to produce a crystalline ceria-zirconia mixed oxide therein. The second layer may then be deposited, as described herein. In this modification, it is preferred that the first layer, comprises a washcoat of alumina only and contains platinum, and also contains a potassium compound.
It goes without saying that the catalytic convertor must also be capable of meeting the statutory regulations for hydrocarbon and carbon monoxide emissions. The skilled person understands these requirements and how they may be met using platinum group metal catalysts, optionally in combination with base metals, oxides such as alumina, ceria, zirconia, silica and mixtures as well as mixed oxides thereof, and a flow-through ceramic or metal honeycomb catalyst support.
General principles well known in catalyst formulation and conventional preparation methods may be followed to deposit washcoats and to impregnate catalyst components with precursors or salts of the active components. If desired, the washcoat may contain other desired components for each layer, either as solution(s) or possibly pre-deposited on washcoat particles. In particular, the catalyst may be modified to contain hydrocarbon-trapping components, such as zeolites and modified zeolites. Conventional processing includes firing to consolidate washcoat layers and to carry out necessary reactions to yield the desired final product.
A further embodiment of the present invention incorporates an absorbent for sulphur oxides (frequently abbreviated to xe2x80x9cSOxxe2x80x9d)upstream of the novel catalytic convertor of the invention. We refer to our EP 814242 which discloses generally usable technology for such variant. A yet further embodiment desirably uses low-sulphur fuel (eg less than 50 ppm S) and low-sulphur lubricants, eg synthetic lubricants rather than those refined from crude oil, together with the novel catalytic convertor of the present invention.